Untitiled
by SouthernStarryEyes
Summary: Calleigh and Ryan
1. Chapter 1

Ryan: Hey, Cal, what are you working on?  
Calleigh: Just the prints from the crime scene.  
Ryan: You need any help?  
Calleigh: You offering?  
*cell phone rings*  
Calleigh: Duquense. Yeah, okay. See you then.  
Ryan: Who was that?  
Calleigh: My dad. He's coming to visit.  
Ryan: Is he sober?  
Calliegh: Its none of your business but if you must know he just got out of an AA meeting  
Ryan: That's good. I wasn't trying to sound rude, by the way.  
Calleigh: I know. When is Delko going to be here?  
Ryan: Soon, hopefully before Horatio gets here for sure.  
Calliegh: He always does manage to get here exactly one minute before H gets here doesn't he?  
Ryan: Maybe he has a Horatio tracking system.  
Callwigh: If he gets here before then, you can come with me to get my dad at the airport if you want.  
Ryan: Oh, I would love to go pick up your dad from the airport and get asked 20 questions but I think I'll pass.  
Calliegh: Suit yourself, you know he loves poker right?  
Ryan: What a coincedince.  
Calleigh: See? You two would have something in common.  
Ryan: You are going to keep bugging me about this until I go right?  
Calliegh: Yes, so want to save me the trouble and go?  
Ryan: Fine. But for the record, you forced me to go against my will.  
Calleigh: I'll be sure to remember that the next time you want something.  
*Delko walks in*  
Ryan: How do you always manage to get here one minute before H does?  
Delko: Its a gift man.  
Calleigh: Come on, Ryan. Let's go.  
Delko: Where are you going?  
Calliegh: To pick up my dad and yes he is sober.  
Delko:Wasn't going to ask you that well have fun, Wolfe.  
Ryan: That's hard to do with Calleigh.  
Calleigh: Do you want me to make the ride there pure torture, Ryan?  
Ryan: And by torture you mean  
Calliegh: Uh let's go you pervert, and you wonder why my dad hates you.  
Ryan: You're so hurtful. All I did was ask a question.  
Calleigh: And you got your answer. Now behave.  
Ryan: Yes ma'am.  
Delko: And you guys wonder why people think your dating.  
Ryan: People think we're dating?  
Delko: You obviously haven't heard the rumor yet.  
Calleigh: Started by Boa I'm guessing.  
Delko: Yep.  
Calleigh: Figures. She likes Ryan.  
Ryan: She does not. If she did why would she start a rumor about us?  
Calliegh: You are unbelivable, let's go. Delko tell H were we are.  
Delko: Sure thing


	2. Chapter 2

*in the Hummer*  
Ryan: Are you going to hurt me?  
Calleigh: Where did that come from?  
Ryan: Well earlier you said that you were going to torture me.  
Calliegh: I was going to until you showed me how much your mind is in the gutter.  
Ryan: That was only the beginning.  
Calleigh: Please someone help me. Another hour in here with you is going to kill me.  
Ryan: Well want to play a game  
Calliegh: It depends of your meaning of a game.  
Ryan: And you called me a pervert?  
Calleigh: Truth hurts.  
Ryan: Ouch, no the game is ABC sign game, you go down the alphabet and you find a sign with that letter in it and the person you're playing against can't use the same letter from the same sign. The first one to find signs with every letter of the alphabet wins. Oh and you can only find one letter per sign  
Calliegh: Sure that sounds fun, but do you know your whole alphabet?  
Ryan: You're setting a bad example for me, Ms. Duquense.  
Calleigh: Yeah? And you're not setting such a good one for me either.  
Ryan: Is he going to interrogate me about how well I know you?  
Calliegh: Well knowing him he will, and he will ask us 20 questions  
Ryan: And how are we suppose to answer those because last time I met this guy he seemed pretty stubborn.  
Calleigh: Ryan....  
Ryan: Fine, I'll shut up. But if he asks us that, you're answering all the questions.  
Calliegh: Fair enough but that would make us even  
Ryan: Fine I will answer some,  
Calleigh: Thank you. I owe you.  
Ryan: You sure do.  
Calleigh: Mind out of the gutter, Wolfe. There he is.  
*10 minutes later*  
: Calliegh  
Calliegh: Dad! your back how was the meeting?  
Mr. Duquense: Fine. I see you've brought your friend again.  
Calleigh: Yeah. You remember Ryan, don't you?  
Mr. Duquense: Yeah. He worked my case. Nice seeing you again.  
Ryan: You too, Mr. Duquense.  
Calleigh: So, Dad, how are things at home?  
: Actually they are going really well, I finally have enough money to actually go out every once in a while and have a good time with some friends I met  
Calliegh: That's really good.  
: And how are things at the lab? It's been a while since I've seen everyone.  
Calleigh: Everyone is doing great.  
Mr. Duquense: Wonderful. He doesn't talk much, does he?  
Ryan: No sir, I do just didn't want to interupt this family moment  
: Well your a gentleman. I like him, Cal.  
Calleigh: I'm sure he likes you too, Dad. Right, Ryan?  
Ryan: Oh yeah. Yeah.

: So tell me Ryan, have you been keeping a good eye on her  
Ryan: Sir?  
Mr. Duquense: My daughter. You watch out for her?  
Ryan: Uhh.. yes sir. I try my best.  
Mr. Duquense: Well thanks, son.

*30 minutes later*  
*back at the lab*  
Delko: Mr. Duquense!  
Calleigh: Dad, you remember Eric.  
Mr. Duquense: It's nice to see you again, Eric.  
Delko: You too.

Ryan: Hey Calleigh, we've got a lead. You want me to take it so you can stay here with your dad?  
: No its fine she can go I saw I nice little restaraunt I want to go to, have fun.  
Calliegh: But, dad.  
* walks away*  
Calliegh: Okay then I guess I will go with you.  
Ryan: Alright. Let's go.


	3. Chapter 3

chapter 3

*Mr. Duquense walks up to Delko working in the lab.*  
Mr. Duquense: Eric.  
Delko: Oh hey, Mr. D. What's up?  
Mr. Duquense: They dating?  
Delko: Who?  
Mr. Duquense: Calleigh and Ryan.  
Delko: Haha, them two? Being as stubborn as they are? No, there not.  
: Well, I think I can change that  
Delko: Woah...I want to help.  
Mr. Duquense: Sure. We need someone to spread a rumor first.  
Delko: And I know the perfect person. Follow me.

Delko: this is Natalia, Natalia, .  
Natalia: Nice to meet you.  
: Nice to meet you too. How fast can you spread a rumor?  
Natalia: Who gave you an idea that I spread rumors?  
Delko: Hey...don't look at me.  
Natalia: I won't. We'll discuss that later. How fast do you need me to?  
Mr. Duquense: As quickly as possible.  
Natalia: Okay I'm in. What's it about.  
Delko: Ryan and Calleigh.  
Natalia: About time someone does something to help them out, I have known you for 5 seconds and you already are my best freind, so what do you want me to say?  
: Just start with a simple they are seeing each other rumor see how that goes.  
Natalia: Done.  
Mr. Duquense: Thank you so much.  
Natalia: That's what I'm here for.  
Delko: Ha..yeah she is.  
Natalia: Eric Delko, do you want me to hurt you. Now come with me. It's rumor time.

*2 days later*  
*Ryan and Calleigh walk in the lab together.*  
Cooper: Oh hey guys.............guys.  
Ryan: You got anything for me?  
Cooper: Uhh...yeah I think so.

*10 minutes later*  
Cooper: Natalia, Natalia. I thought you made that rumor up.  
Natalia: Shh..Dan. I did. Now what do you mean it's true?  
Cooper: They just walked through the door together and he was pretty close to her.  
Natalia: Are you sure its not just you imagination?  
Cooper: I am postive.  
Natalia: Okay? I will keep an eye on them  
Cooper: Better keep two.  
Natalia: And you better keep your big mouth shut before I start one about you.


	4. Chapter 4

chapter 4  
Ryan: Why is everyone looking at us strange today?  
Calliegh: Apparently something happened and we didn't get the memo.  
Ryan: Okay? So how is your dad?  
Calliegh: Now that you mention it he has been acting strange lately.  
Ryan: Is he still sober?  
Calleigh: Ryan!  
Ryan: Okay sorry. Wait Cooper and Natalia are looking over here.  
Calleigh: So?  
Ryan: And theyre whispering. Act like something is going on.  
Calliegh: Maybe that is why there staring.  
Ryan: What?  
Calliegh: They're probably staring at you being an idiot.  
Ryan: Then how come Cooper and Natalia are pointing at us and nodding?  
Calleigh: Well I don't know, Ryan. Since you care so much why don't you go ask them.  
Ryan: Yeah and why don't you come with me?  
Calleigh: What, you like me or something?  
Ryan: What? No.  
Calleigh: So shut up. Now I want to watch them watch us.  
Ryan: Okay , I will give it a rest, I am going to go talk to Delko.  
Calliegh: Okay, bye.

Ryan: Delko!  
Delko: What?  
Ryan: What's going on with Cooper and Natalia?  
Delko: I don't know. Why?  
Ryan: Well they're like stalking me and Calleigh.  
Delko: No, you are like stalking Calleigh.

Ryan:Wait. What?  
Delko: Nothing, um I got to go.  
Ryan:Sure you do.

Calliegh: Alexx, what is going on with everyone here today? Is there like some memo that Ryan and I didn't get?  
Alexx: Well I don't know sweetie. What's going on?  
Calleigh: They're all pointing at us and watching us. Like we're some sort of freaks.  
Alexx: Oh. I don't know sweetie.


End file.
